Mario (Mario The Music Box)
(Note:this contains spoilers for Mario the music box and its ARC, and there are characters you might not know, this page also talks mostly of insane route Mario and the first mario the music box game, because while Sane route mario is some sort of a fighter, Insane route Mario,and the mario from the original game are better at fighting.) Mario from Mario The Music Box is an incarnation of Mario from a popular fanmade horror game. Fanon Wiki Ideas so Far *'Mario (Mario The Music Box) vs Michael Myers '(Completed) *Devil Mario Vs Mario (Mario The Music Box) Possible Opponents *Jason Voorhees *Sonic.exe *Slenderman *Freddy Krueger *Jeff the Killer *Jigsaw *William Afton *Skitzo *SCP-173 *Leatherface *Chucky *Sweet Tooth *Bendy History In this game,Mario is actually a reincarnation of an old leader called Marchionne,who was the leader of a town,who killed his own brother Luciano by having him burned,eventually he was rebelled against due to Riba (A demon in disguise) and Alice (If you know about Mario the music box,you will know who she is.) when she was a child,he was then executed and decapitated,but before that,he made a deal with a witch that he would have a new life,but he would be experimented on,and so Marchionne reincarnated into Mario,but he was born cursed to go to the now abandoned and haunted mansion of Alice's family,his past waiting for him. He fights various ghosts,demons,and beings,and manages to survive,but barely. In the missing ending,he apparently kills Luigi and proceeds to go back to the mansion which then shows what happens in Mario The Music Box ARC,at the start of the game,he finds Princess Peach and is given the choice if to kill her or not,if he doesn't,he goes the sane route,struggling with his sanity,if he does,he goes the insane route and deals with his insanity,and is less vulnerable to danger. Death Battle Info Name:Mario / Marchionne Age: 20 Species:Human Occupation:Witch Appearance:Same as actual mario,but when possessed he has the green eyes of Alice. Personality:Nervous,easily scared. (Possessed) Sadistic,evil,monstrous,and manipulative. Powers & Abilities Survival skills:Has survived against demons,ghosts,witches,and other beings,even having his soul leave from his body in the insane route and having to go through various things to get it back,and even surviving a dream manipulating witch of illusion,along with being able to hide pretty well. Super strenght:Can easily overpower a demon like Riba and kill him as Possessed Mario,and easily overpower Luigi. Durability:In the sane route,he can survive getting heavily wounded by a knife stab by Riba,survive falling into sewers. Stealth:In the sane route,he uses stealth to avoid the first ghost with a twisted neck in the first house he enters in the abandoned town,who couldn't see him. Feats *Killed Luigi in the insane route. *Overpowered Riba and stabbed him multiple times. *Fought Misery,the witch of misfortune in her spider form,and killed her. (Insane Route) *Fought Helena the witch of illusion who was also a dream manipulator (Both routes) *Fought Riba (Sane Route) *Fought Marchionne the witch of rebirth,who could turn in a pitch black version of himself with various spike based attacks,giant hands,and turn in an angel like version of himself,being able to throw cleavers at great speeds *Killed Helena,although indirectly by having walls crush her. *Killed Riba in the sane route,although again indirectly. *In the insane route,killed a burned version of Luciano by throwing water at it. *Survived against various beings,ghosts,and demons. *Survived falling deep underground in a spider cave. *Escaped a mine which was about to crash. *Escaped a floor that was about to fall. *Made a deal with Len the witch of fate as Marchionne *Uses the environment to survive and to kill enemies,or escape them. *Defeated Mercy with salt,a ghost who attempted to kill him with a syringe. *Defeated a ghost who tried to pull him in an oven. *Uses the environment to resolve puzzles and escape beings *Dodged Marchionne's lightning,making him FTL. More to come (i haven't watched Mario the music box for a long time,so there might be more feats.) Equipment Kitchen Knife (a typical weapon used by Possessed Mario.) Cleaver Chainsaw (discarded) Environment (can use the environment to his advantage) Scissors Rusty crowbar (formerly) Weaknesses Mentally unstable / is crazy Most of his wins against supernatural beings are usually with strategy or using the environment. Trivia *Mario hates artificial plants, however loves real plants. Category:Original Characters Category:Possessed combatants Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Tragic Character Category:Fan Characters Category:Insane Combatants